A Changed Prophecy
by Interpreted future
Summary: Starts at the end of Titans Curse. Everything up until a few moments before Zoë was supposed to die is cannon. Zoe didn't die but because of her past as a Hesperide and connection to Ladon she survives.
1. Preface

**Authers note**

 **Hey all! This is a very short chapter but worry not my friends the next one will be a normal chapter I just had to set up then story. Thanks for reading!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **storys mine characters are not**

 _Zoe pov_

Between getting hit in the chest by my father and Ladon's poison I knew these would be my final breaths. All I felt was acceptance and regret but I hadn't the faintest clue where the regret came from I lived a amazing life of adventure in the hunt. But with Percy looking down at me I felt regret at not giving the one good man I had ever meant a chance.

 _Percy pov_

I watched as Zoe a girl I first saw as a cold hearted hunter who hated boys with a passion. I was her only male friend in thousands of years and I knew she couldn't die this could not be the end Zoe had to have a future. This was not the end of our friendship we would go on many more adventures together.

 _Artemis pov_

Most of the hunters became like daughters to me and they see me as a mother but not Zoe she was my best friend she didn't put up with my BS she called me out on it and was the most trusted person in my life.


	2. Chapter 1

**Once again the last chapter was an intro and was supposed to be short the chapters will get longer as the story goes on. Thanks for the reviews! I will take constructive criticism I love it!**

Percy pov

Zoë looked like she could still be healed maybe everyone else had accepted her fate but I sure as hell hadn't.

"Lady Artemis! We need to get her off the mountain. This is Ladon's home his poisons the most strong here and Zoë was a Hesperide her life Force is partly tied to this mountain If we can get her far enough away I think the poison might be inactive!"

By the end of my rant I think I had started shouting and it was never a good plan to shout at a goddess especially one who hates boys. Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Fine Perseus I will try anything Zo, Zoë is my best friend and she seems to trust you so I will trust you for now." Artemis stated in a very cool manner but not with anger.

"Per, Perseus it seems like you might actually have a brain" Zoë struggled to speak getting weaker by the minute. I made the decision to grab her and carry her bridal style down the mountain Artemis, Annabeth and Thalia trailing close behind. As we neared the bottom some color had returned to Zoës face but that could have just been my imagination and wishful thinking.

"Hey! It looks like she's getting some color back!" Thalia stated with a little hope.

"Come on. If we can get her a little farther maybe Lady Artemis can IM her brother?" I kinda asked that last part as a question nodding towards artemis

"I, I'm not sure Perseus that's interfering in the lives of mortals"

"Lady Artemis! She served in your hunt for thousands or years! She has always been there I think she has earned a little favor like saving her life!" Artemis looked in between turning me into a Jackalope and maybe accepting a mere boy may make a good point.

"You're right" it looked a little hard for Artemis to say but she had agreed to call Apollo and snapped her fingers.

A huge cracking noise happened and Apollo appeared he casually walked over but instead of his usual laid back attitude he looked a little older and concerned and I realized while yeah Zoë was Artemis hunter and best friend that almost made her part of Apollo's family also. At that moment I knew without a doubt that he would heal Zoë. Because Zoë was family to him to. He walked over to Zoë who had fallen unconscious.

"Artemis may I put my hands on the wound?"

"Of course Apollo please do as much as you can... please"

 **ok I know this was short again but with finals and all that's about all I got. I can either do 600ish word chapters a couple times a week or 1000+ word chapters every week up to you guys. Thanks for the reviews hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 2

I **will** **try** **and do longer** **chapters and try for once a week or so. Thanks for reading!**

On the way to Olympus 

_Uranus pov_

After Apollo had managed to heal Zoë as best he could the goddess of the moon summoned her chariot and the demi gods who's names I had not yet learned pilled in. It looked like one daughter of Zeus, a daughter of Athena and a son of Poseidon. All very powerful but not because of strength but because they had eachother. The two girls got in the back of the chariot while the son of the sea took the seat by the front of the chariot. Apollo then carried a unconscious huntress who I did recognize she had been with the hunt for thousands of years and was Artemises favorite. After the twin gods had words the sun god disappeared in a flash of bright light and the moon god entered the chariot.

 _Percy pov_

After Zoë had passed out Apollo had started working super fast I couldn't even follow what he was doing but whatever he did worked thank the gods. Zoë was still unconscious but breathing. I need to remember to sacrifice a little extra of my dinner at camp half blood to him. Artemis was looking at me in a not so pleasent way that made me a little scared that she might shoot an arrow at my man hood.

"Perseus why did you try so hard to save my Lieutenant?" Artemis stated with absolutely no hesitation which only freaked me out more.

"I.. uh.. she became my friend during the quest. She saved my life more times then I can count and I don't just let my friends die I will do anything to try and save them." I barly managed to stammer out only hoping that that was the right answer. I could stand up to Zeus any day with no problem but when it came to talking to Artemis for some reason I felt there was more need for her to trust and not want to kill me every step of the way.

"Loyalty. One of these days that may be your fatal flaw and what ends you Perseus. But for now it's what makes you a great hero who is loyal to those he calls friends. I need to ask you a favor Percy a big one" it didn't escape me that Artemis has called my Percy for the first time instead of Perseus or worse _boy._

"I will do anything in my power my lady"

"I would not be so soon to agree to something you never know what people are going to try and pull over and I am not going to force you to do anything this would be a favor to me. I fear Zues may try to kill Zoë and I cannot let that happen but I know not how much power I will have to stop it. Perseus when the time comes I ask of you to stand up for Zoë and while she's a strong powerful woman who can protect herself quite well I beg you if the time comes to protect her because she won't be able to do it by herself." After a second I realized what Artemis was asking she trusted me a _man_ enough to protect Zoë. I felt no hesitation in what I was about to say.

"I swear on the River Stix to protect Zoë Nightshade Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis with my life" thunder rumbled above. Artemis looked shocked and I felt a little sense of glee knowing I could shock a goddess.

"Do you know what you just did _boy!_ You just made an oath that you may not be able to keep for even tbe hour. If my father decides to kill Zoë he will be forced to kill you to!" After saying that a look of realization passes over her face.

"You did that because now my father can't kill Zoë without killing you and starting a war on Olympus"

"Yes but I don't plan on telling anyone unless I have to this could make life very tough for Zoë once she wakes up and returns to the hunters. I'm going to try my best to save her without revealing my oath"

"Thank you Percy. You have earned my friendship and trust. You are one of a kind and Zoë may have been on to something you may be the only good _man_ to walk this earth. I would like to give you my blessing something no male had ever received from me but it is somthing I think you need. Especially after I saw your skills with a bow at camp half blood. If you will take it I would l would like to give you my blessing Perseus. I see somthing in you I have never seen in your gender if you where a girl I would have offered you a place in my hunt without hesitation." I stood in shock as Artemis said that last part with a smirk. Seeing no other choice to agree or risk offending the goddess.

"I would be honored my Lady to carry your blessing" I said while I dropped into a deep bow.

"But uhhh it won't turn my into a girl right?" The goddess of the hunt threw back her head with laughter.

"Maybe my sister Athenas blessing would be more suited for you" she mocked me. The others had fallen asleep so they didn't see or hear anything that was going on.

"I Artemis virgin Goddess of the Hunt, moon and childbirth among other things grant Perseus Jackson my blessing" as I stood I noticed I glowed silver for a second I didn't feel any different but was exited to see if I could actually hit the target with a pow now.

"Thank you my lady I will do everything I can to hold your blessing with honor"Artemis smiled

"Just continue doing what you are doing and that will suffice. I would suggest keeping this on the "DL" as they say for now at least among camp half blood because this could cause unforeseen problems for you and me. Now go wake your travel companions and see if Zoë is anywhere near waking we near Olympus"

 **I travel around the US in the summer so when I'm not the one driving I will have a lot of time to write. Today I happened to get to ride shotgun all day so this chapter was born!**


End file.
